


Stiles, are you crying?

by Someone_Like_You12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Stiles is totally Ally, petnames, the notebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_Like_You12/pseuds/Someone_Like_You12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek walks in on his Stiles watching the Notebook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles, are you crying?

Derek and Stiles had been together for a little over 3 months when Derek found out Stiles' secret. It wasn't really a groundbreaking secret but it was something. Derek had discovered that his wonderful boyfriend and mate had a guilty pleasure of watching "girlie" movies. It ranges from all of the Disney princesses to the Titanic. Derek hadn't really reacted much when he'd found Stiles sobbing to one of his quote, unquote "girlie" movies.

0000

Stiles looked around his room nervously before pressing play on his laptop. Stiles had a "secret" pleasure of watching girlie movies. Today, he was watching The Notebook. During the first 15 minutes if the movie, Stiles had laughed, snorted, and cried. But none of that compared to how Derek had found him. Right at the part where Noah and Ally break up, Stiles started bawling like a newborn baby. Normally, he would've been okay with this. However, his boyfriend chose this particular moment to walk into his room.

"Stiles, are you crying?" Derek's reaction was mixed with amusement and worry.

"N-no! It's just that...Oh, Derek!" Before Derek even had time to blink, he had an arm full of crying mate.

"Baby, calm down. Why are you so upset?"

"Noah and Ally had a really bad breakup and Noah just went off to war without even apologizing or giving Ally a chance to apologize! It was so heartbreaking and then I thought about you and what if that happens to us!?" Derek chuckled. His mate was truly something else.

"Stiles, baby, listen to me. That isn't going to happen to us. Remember what I told you about mating? That it's a forever thing? With that being said, I would never leave you unless you wanted me to go. I'm forever yours." Stiles smiled and kissed Derek.

"And I'm forever yours, too. Will you watch the rest of the movie with me, Der?"

"Of course I will. As long as I get to hold you during the movie"

Derek layed down on his mate's too small bed. Stiles snuggled up on his chest like a little baby. Needless to say, Sheriff Stilinski came home a little later to them snuggled together and bawling their eyes out. He just laughs and snapped a quick picture. Ellen would be proud to see that her little boy found someone to love

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, and love the world!


End file.
